


Kyra vs roxana

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/F, Pre match prep fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Before their title match kyra and roxana wanted to fight each other to show  their endurance





	1. Chapter 1

Élise Lafleur rings the bell smiling at the two of many women who would face her lover aveline in their match tonight as kyra and roxana circle the ring at each other,kyra was chewing gum,giving a smug look at roxana who smiles,both women locked up as roxana slips under kyra and applies a waistlock,kyra charges back to the corner as she rams roxana to the corner and begins punching her in the face repeatedly,roxana does her best to block some of the blows as much as she can but gets overwhelmed by kyra as Lafleur back kyra away as kyra holds her hands up calming down as she smile crouching down,at her lover and rival,evily thinking of a plan to wear her down.

"Pumped up i see,cant blame you kyra,i feel the surge of zeus's lighting in my heart and ares's fire in my belly, i cant contain it."Roxana said gleefully as she gets up and puts up her fists as did kyra who snickers,nodding at roxana,kyra felt pumped as well.

 

roxana stalks kyra and tries to go for a stiff kick to the head but kyra smacks it away and goes for a knee only for roxana to back away and goes and swings at the mush of kyra who blocks it,roxana tackles kyra to the corner and backs up and delivers some kicks to the gut repeatly as kyra grunted and Lafleur backs her away/

 

"You two away try to out due each other when it comes to kassandra."Lafleur said laughing as did the rest.

"Im always looking to stay on top as the alpha female."Kyra said blowing a bubble and fixes her black tight shorts and boots.

Roxana laughs while kyra gets up slowly."Always with the arrogance kyra,I'd wiped that smirk off your face if I was you."roxana said as kyra beckons her to try.

 

Roxana locks up and trips kyra,on her stomach and delivers a kick to the back of the head and grabs the left arm and hits q heavy spinning leg drop as roxana groins in pain,lyra applies a cross arm breaker, intending to in this match quickly.

"Want to tap,Roxy?"lafleur asked as she knelt down as roxana looked at her.

 

"Nope." Roxana said as slips her hand free and back flips as kyra tries to catch her.

 

"Not bad."kyra said with a grin, and roxana moves around the ring while and gets pushed By roxana,both women backed away smiling,kyra grabs her canteen and drinks some wine,letting out a burp.

"Ah the thirst of Dionysus."roxana said smirking at kyra who circles the ring with roxana locks up and applies a hammerlock but kyra grabs the rope only for roxana to let go and pulls kyra to the middle of the ropes and moves back.

 

"And you roxana have the fairness of Astraea The Star Maiden." Kyra said chuckling as roxana nodded with agreement and locks up with roxana with a test of strength,kyra makes knee and lifts her up on her shoulders and presses her up,roxana shocked at kyra power at display and lafleur whistles with amazement.

 

"the power of atlas." roxana continued as kyra drops her on her knee as roxana moans,kicking her feet in on the mat."The force of the Bia."roxana said as she crawls to the ropes as kyra stalks her prey, and applies a turns her around and whips her to the ropes and lifts roxana with one hand and drops her on her bruised belly.  
"And the skills of Artemis,the Goddess of hunting."roxana said impressed of kyra's power."kyra applies a side headlock as she lies down and switches into a grouned waistlock.showing a hint of pride in her skills.

"I can add firey as ares and hermes's switness to boot"roxana laughs as she rake the eye of kyra and applies a standing face lock as kyra groins in pain and from her eyes being rake,applying pressure on the neck and face and lifts kyra for a face lock snap suplex with a pin.elise counts only for kyra to kick out at two,roxana lifts kyra up only for her to get her eyes raked by kyra,roxana moved away to her corner while kyra grins.

 

"At least he have the spirit of ate, the goddess of mischief."Kyra said with a grin as roxana wags her finger at kyra.

 

"True,and the wisdom of Athena herself,she even favors a spartan rebel like yourself."roxana said offering a test of strength which kyra locks hands roxana moved around and applies a sleeper hold,taking kyra down.

 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh,its alright kyra,Hypnos awaits in your dreams,"roxana said feeling kyra struggle and turns on her belly,slowly getting up ,kyra slowly takes roxana hands off and carries roxana on the side and hits a spinning sidewalk slam and goes for a cocky pin,only getting a two.kyra checks elise if that was a two count in which elise said it was two, kyra lays on her belly like a snake waiting to attack,she drums her finger on the mat,licking her lips for the kill,cuting off all of her empathy for roxana and as she sees roxana slowy get up, she applies a cobra clutch and lifts her up for a back breaker and lifts her up and delivers some chops, and a side kick the the side of roxana's face, roxana traded some kicks right back at kyra,

 

Kyra and roxana grins,shaking off the pain they felt from each attck and runs to the ropes and meet each other with their own dropkick as both of their feet touch each other and both women drop on their bellies as they both got up and run to each other,roxana hits a hip toss on kyra and kyra kips up and hits a hip toss right back and roxana kips up,both women continued to hit around 20 hip tosses,and both women kip up,shows a spunky arua around each other,and a drop of sweat droped on the mat from both women,kyra shows of her busty stomach and the rest of her beauty.

"And i have the beauty of Aphrodite herself."kyra said arrogantly,roxana chuckled.

 

"i admit you did have a sexy body,but anything i have the beauty of Aphrodite herself."roxana said with a hint of arrogance on her smile.showing off her legs and arms.

 

"Then lets see who she favors."kyra said as she locks up with roxana, roxana moves around and elbows the spine twice and hitting a neckbreaker,,kyra lifts up roxana and takes her to the corner lifting her up to the turnbuckle with a evil grin as she carries her side ways and jumps off slamming roxana down on her back with a fall way slam ,roxana rolled around on her back holding it,hissing in pain as kyra crawls to her and pins her with a cocky posture but gets a two count as elise's hand nearly hits a three. 

kyra showed a bit of smugness and lifts roxana's head up and applies a chin lock and turns it into a ground abdonminal stretch and drives her thumb into the side of roxana's stomach andthen rubs her forearm on the side of the neck as elise ask roxana.

 

"Want to give roxana? it looks painful on your shoulders and chest." elise said while roxana chuckled.

 

"No way,im not quitting anytime soon,and dont bother making elise ask me,kyra."Roxana said while kyra lets go and runs to the ropes and comes back with a corkscrew dropkick on the face,getting up kyra grins and drops some double axe handles on the upper back and then applies a vice grip on the right shoulder of roxana.

 

"Ugggggh,No,dont bother kyra."roxana said pridefully making kyra shake her head and slowly to the side and applies more pressure with her nails,pushing roxana down on her belly,kyra performs a handstand and drops down raming her knees on the right side of the shoulder,Kyra lfits herself and roxana up and whips her but roxana whips kyra back to the ropes and jumps up,wraping her legs around the head and neck spinning around and drops kyra with a hurricanrana.

 

kyra gets up near her corner and blows her bubble gum and pops it as she spits it out.kyra knees the thinking of her next move with roxana and smirks with a laugh as did roxana.


	2. Chapter 2

kyra rolls her right hand around,wiggling her fingers as they made a cracking sound ,kyra yawns a bit as she rolls forward and lands on her back entering a freestyle stances on the mat,kyra lets out a chuckle while roxana shakes her head with a smile on her face then roxana runs and flips over kyra and enters a push up stance as she clapsed her hands with kyra's as kyra kips up roxana twists her around and applies a stright jacket sleeper.

 

"Not bad,notbad,good form."Kyra siad to roxana and roxana applues some force on the hold pulling on the arms,kyra chuckled as she cough and rams her butt in roxana's gut and pulls away from her and hits a side kick to the chest.

kyra runs to the ropes and runs back and hits a dropkick to the face of roxana,roxana felled down on her back as kyra drops on her belly and crawls to roxana and lays on her for the pin only getting a 1,kyra lifts roxana to her feet and whips her to the corner and moves back and runs while gracefully doing cartwheels and plats her back on roxana with a splash and grabs her by the hair giggling and runs to the middle of the ring and plats her with a bulldog.

 

Clapping her hands kyra gets up feeling sumg and and runs and drops her knee on the back of roxana's head and lifts her up for a powerbomb only for roxana to spin her around with a hurricanina and knocks kyra on her stomach with a thud.crawling to try and get to the ropes,roxana moves kyra away and stomps on her spine hard as kyra grunts and roxana sits down and applies a ankle lock as kyra struggled and grunted in agony fighting her way out as she rolls with roxana.

 

"Give up?"Roxana asked with a smile whi wrenching the leg.

 

"Nope,No way."kyra said as she tried to power out but failed,roxana continued to apply force on the leg,roxanabegins to hump on the leg as she giggles.

 

"I always knew you would worship my body even when your getting the upper hand."Kyra said with a faint laugh,turing on her back she used her right leg and slams it on roxana's gut repeatedly slipping away from roxana grip and uses the ropes to help stand and wobbles to the corner and sees roxana coming at her,smiling kyra rolls away as roxana missed the body splash and hits the turnbuckle on her chest, kyra applies a full nelson,dragging roxana to the middle of the ring.

 

ELise checks on roxana who struggles ,kyra lets go and hits a backcracker and applies a lotus hold around the arms yanking the arms and rolling the hands around Kyra chuckled with delight of sadistism as roxana yelled a bit.

 

"Come on Roxana,want to give up?"Kyra playfully says while wrenching on the arm,she her a grunted laugh. 

"Not yet kyra."roxana said struggling,as she put more effort to braking free kyra continues to squeeze out pressure on the arm,Kyra let's go and goes for the legs and tries to apply knee bar but roxana pushed her down and and flips on top of kyra with a splash.

 

Kyra held her gut but roxana moves the hands away and pins kyra and Elise counts and kyra kicks out and roxana applies a side headlock while kyra got up with a bit her lip and whips roxana to the ropes and roxana came back and hits a hard spin kick to the gut .

 

Kyra staggered and roxana deliver some side kicks to the right inner thigh,kyra grunts in pain, holding her thigh,roxana drop kicks the inner thigh, dropping kyra on her belly.

 

"Malaka,not messing around,roxana,I like that."Kyra compartment and roxana nodded and slams the right leg side says as kyra hissed.

 

Roxana drives her knee at the leg gets up and twists the ankle.kyra let out a hiss as she struggles and let's out a moan as she hips buckled ,her breast shake as she struggled to get out.and.roxana drives the knee in the leg and applies a hold as kyra hissed.

 

"Tap lover."roxana says with a cocky laugh.

 

"Nope."Kyra says and lays down and Elise counts and kyra got up at two and and struggles to get out,roxana squeezes on the inner thigh on the right and pulls on the ankle and kyra grunts, roxana lays on the soft stomach of kyra,using kyra's frame as a cushion and laughs,kyra smirked and and wraps her left leg around roxana and rakes the eyes of roxana who grunted in pain roll to the side as she tries to regain her vision. 

Kyra slow gets up limping with a smile torwards elise who scholded her but kyra brushes it off and grabs roxana and and and wrpas her arms around the back and lifts plants her with a belly to belly suplex,kyra hissed in pain as she held her thigh and sops in her knees a hooks the leg as elise counts.

 

"one...two...two count."Elise counted but roxana kicked out and kyra lifts up with a bit of fustration and turns around and grabs hold of the the left leg and turns her on her belly and applies a single leg boston crab and pulls on the leg.

Kyra slowly licks her lips and slaps the right leg of roxana as she pulls back on the hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra applies a claw on the right leg of roxana as she continues to put pressure on the lower back with the Boston crab, roxana hissed in pain as she crawls to the ropes, but kyra pulls away while roxana struggles in groan and laughs in frustration. 

 

"Tap roxana."Kyra tells roxana who shows her defiance and kyra bends back a bit before getting up and lifting roxana to her feet and pulls her in with an elbow to the chin making roxana stagger a bit,but roxana delivers a few chops and and spin kicks and a closed back hand to the face and sweeps kyra off her feet.

 

"Phew,still wanna match me,you couldn't match me in bed."roxana said and goes back to working on the thigh while working on the ankle,bending the leg and using kyra's flexibility against her.

 

"Ugggggggh,Never,aggggggggggggh,ugggggggggggggh."kyra grunted in pain while struggling,roxana hyper extends the leg and sits on the leg and twists the ankle as kyra screams in pain and roxana sits on the leg as she puts more weight on the leg,kyra bangs her fist on the mat in as she tries to grab hold the roxana's faces and back hands her but roxana shrugs it off and spit an outside the ring and bends the leg.

 

Kyra grunts in anger,hiding her pain once more as she reaches for the races and rakes the eyes as roxana falls on her back,rubbing the face while kyra moves outside and slowly gets to her feet and limps around ro put some weight in her bum leg.

 

Kyra was glad that the matches were no count outs and takes full advantage as she walks around and as she sees roxana shakes regaining her sight and kyra slides in the ring. And clubs roxana's back and and picks her up and takes her to the ropes.

 

Kyra delivers some overhead chops and whips her and waited for her to come back as kyra smiled and lifts her up and turns her around and slams her down with a spine buster.

 

"Nice and easy ref."Kyra said as she hooks other legs and the ref counts but roxana kicks out."A bold one aren't we,no sweat."kyra said with a smile and sloy gets up, holding her thigh and slowly lifts roxana up and delivers a open hand slap and then another one and wraps her hands around roxana and slams her down with a belly to belly suplex. And then applies a arm lock on the right arm.

Kyra twisted the arm as roxana kicked her feet in pain and Kyra applies a chin lock with the arm lock and yanks on the neck and chin.roxana stresses in pain. as roxana fot up slowly kyra spins roxana around to keep her tired.

 

Both women sweat and felt spent.

 

"Your tired Athenian,you sweat,your nearly broken,athena has abandon you,just submit and it will over,you legs Trimble for me,a rebel spartan.kyra said arrogantly as roxana struggles.

 

"My legs Trimble with excitement,it hasnt left yet,and you must getting tired,your the one tired."roxana said and hits a series of butt thumps.to the core and kyra's grip loosens and roxana put some force in a series of jabs as kyra staggers and roxana delivers a drop kick, knocking kyra off her feet.

 

Roxana runs to the ropes and comes back with a cartwheel leg drop on the stomach and pins kyra,hooking the bruised leg and only gets a two,roxana gets on the top turnbuckle fast and slowly waits for kyra to get up.

 

Kyra turns around dazed and roxana jumps high with a crossbody splash and gets up and goes to the top turnbuckle again and leaps high and lands a frog splash on the gut,Kyra grunted in pain,kicking her feet as she holds her gut.

"What's wrong,kyra baby? What's wrong, with that cute gut?"Roxana mockingly asked as she stomps on the gut and sits down and wraps her legs around the gut and yanks on the right leg as well.

 

"Ahhhh,Agggggggggggggh,NO!"kyra yelled in frustrations and slowly lifts the leg up but roxana squeezing the thigh and kyra grunted in pain,breathing slowly as she felt panicked a bit.

Roxana snickered and yanks on the leg and kyra rakes the stomach a few times but roxana didnt budge and grins,hiding the pain.

 

"Want to tap Kyra?"elise said.

 

"No!"kyra said proudly and roxana wrenches the gut and leg causing kyra to scream in pain in defeat as she tries one more time to get up but instead bite the leg of roxana who hissed in pain while moving away to her corner.

 

"Malaka women,you know how to bite,kyra."roxana said rubbing her knee and looks up seeing kyra limping to her and as roxana tried to kick her kyra grabs the hand and moves it down pushes her to the corner and chokes her out and Elise starts the five count only for kyra to let it go.

Kyra then toys with roxana with slaps to the head and pulls her to the middle of the ring and lifts her up for a spine buster and her leg gave out as she hits it.,and kyra rolls away,holding her leg.

 

Kyra and Roxana Moan in pain and from the pain in their bodies and,Kyra slowly crawls to her prey and hooks both legs but as soon as elise's hand almost reaches three,roxana kicked out,causing fustration in kyra to build and when she gets up she walks around rubbing her leg.

 

Roxana grins faintly."your.......that close....to beating me...... but....not that close."Roxana said with a cheeky look on her faces as she uses the ropes to lift herself up and kyra did the same and runs each other and trades right hands.

 

Roxana had the edge as she put more force in the strikes,causing kyra to stagger and roxana jumps on kyra and plays her faces with a tornado ddt,knock kyra in her back and roxana slowly gets up. 

"You two are amazing fighters and at tough as nails,but one of you must be tried,you cant be waist energy on each other."Elise lafleur said ready for the two women to make the other tap or pinned."

 

Kyra fixes her tights again and wipes the sweat away ,feeling dazed,Roxana brushes off her own sweat and sits down behind kyra and applies a sit down sleeper hold.

"Never!"Kyra and roxana said, both women felt hurt,tired and sweaty as the hair on both women were wet and ruffled, But Both women continued to fight as roxana applies more pressure on the neck with the sleeper hold and kyra slowly fights and then then passes out.

 

Roxana tells Elise to check kyra and Elise knelt down and lifts one hand and lifts it up and kyra was limped as the hand drops.

 

"One."lafleur counted and lifts the hand again and it drops again.

 

"Two." Laufer counted again and.lifts the arm up for the final count and as she drops it kyra hand hit the mat.

 

"Three" laufer counted and rings the bell and roxana gets up and has her hand raised In victory,roxana grins at kyra and goes and lifts her and gets out of the ring and carries her over her shoulder and roxana laughs while groping the butt of kyra.


End file.
